Nothing lasts forever
by LOJSS
Summary: Damon bring Elena with him to Atlanta after she finds out about Katherine and ended up in a car accident. Things can quickly get messy when there is alcohol and a hotel room involved.
1. Time will decide if it's right

**Obviously, it is me who has written this story. But all right is reserved to L.J Smith.**

Chapter one. 

**EPOV**

God, was Damon gonna hear it when we got back to Mystic Falls? There was not a tiny bit of me that wasn't angry at him still, for kidnapping me and use me as "company" all the way to Atlanta. And for what? Well, I didn't really know what he was doing here. You see, Damon is an expert on keeping things a secret and he has a really big patience. I've been trying to find out why we are here, but he just won't tell me.

At the same time though, it's kind of nice getting away from home, even if it meant spending time with Damon. Jeremy wasn't really my best friend at the time, neither was Jenna. And Stefan, well, we shouldn't even be discussing him. I can't believe that he didn't tell me I looked like _her. _I mean, isn't that kind of messed up that you're boyfriend had another girlfriend back in 1864 that look exactly like yourself? To me it does.

"Hey there" I jumped at the sound of Damon's voice. "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" I could tell he was curious of my thoughts by the way his face looked. His left eyebrow was crooked in a weird way only he could crook it in, and of course there was that famous smirk. His eyes though, they were a lot harder to read. They were hard and cold, but in the same time very soft and warm. "Nothing really" I muttered and took a sip of my drink.

Btw, is it true what people say about guys and alcohol? Do they really get more handsome when you've been drinking? Cause oh boy does Damon look even hotter now than before. You might think I'm crazy to sit her and fantasize about my boyfriends brother, but if you had seen him and were in my shoes, you would most certainly do the same. It's like he has been pulled right out from a fairytale, add some darkness and a smirk, and there you have him.

"Elena, Elena, Elena" he said before leaning closer to me. I could feel my heart race a bit before he spoke again. "You shouldn't lie to me. I can read you like an open book." And there was the smirk, I was wondering when that would show up. "Now tell me" he ordered. My eyes was set on his lips as I wondered how it would feel to kiss them. I shook my head to that thought. _No, Elena, stop that! _I sighed. "Fine. But promise you won't laugh." I looked up, right into his eyes. "I promise. I'm a man of my words Elena." I took another sip of my drink before I continued. "What if Stefan are just using me as comfort for Katherine? What if he's with me only because I look like her and because it reminds him of their times together? What if our relationship isn't what I think it is?" Tears were burning to come out but I tried as hard as I could not to let them. I looked up at Damon to see if he had passed out when he didn't say something and saw that his face was full with concern, anger and.. Sadness?

"Um, Damon?" I had never seen him like this. He usually didn't show any emotion at all, except for anger sometimes. "Wait a minute", he raised his hand to the waitress to get us a couple of more drinks before he turned to me again. "Elena, first of all; Stefan's an idiot and if he would even consider thinking something like that I would rip his heart out myself. And even though I might be stupid as hell to say this and blow a few shots with you," He stopped for a second and send me another smirk. "I can't ignore the facts that Stefan loves you. And just to make things clear, that facts includes me to." Wait, did Damon just tell my that he loved me? Wow. Is it wrong of me to feel butterflies in my stomach? After all, he is my boyfriends brother. And I don't feel the same way about him, do I? "And second of all; I bet you're relationship is exactly the way you think it is. Sadly."

Now I was absolutely sure that there was sadness in his eyes. I was so busy trying to breathe normally, I hadn't even noticed that I was crying. "No Elena, don't cry. Please, don't cry." He lifted his hands and wiped away the tears with his thumb. I slowly embraced it and held it to my cheek for a while, inhaling the scent of his skin. God, he smells so good.

I think I´m going down a really complicated road here. Surely, there is something there between Damon and I. But I can't do this to Stefan, he has been nothing but kind to me. I can´t let him down now, nor leave him. I love him. He is kind, sweet, very good looking and caring. And then there is Damon. He is dark, dangerous and much more good looking for his own good. And I feel something for him too, I know it. _Oh God Elena, you sure knows how to mess things up a little bit more don't you?_

I let go of Damon's hand, "do you wanna get out of here?". I would most certainly regret asking this tomorrow, but for now, it felt like there was nothing else to worry about in the world than Damon and I. He gave me a slow nod and I quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the bar. Next stop: a hotel room.

**DPOV**

Here I was, in Atlanta, with the most beautiful girl in the entire world. And she was sitting in front of me, crying after that little speech of mine. I sure did know how to upset a lady. "No Elena, don't cry. Please, don't cry" I begged her as I lifed up my hand to wipe the tears away. Slowly, she embraced my hand and held it to her cheek for a moment and it looked like she was inhaling my scent. A little smile exited my lips as I just sat there, watching her.

Damn Stefan, why was he always the center of attention? Both mother and father liked him better. Sure, I couldn't blame them. Stefan was like the perfect kid, he never did anything dangerous and wrong. Even Katherine liked him better, and now Elena. It's like I'm doomed to be alone after everything I've done.  
I hoped with all my dead-unbeating-heart that Elena understood that I loved her. I mean, I had told her earlier tonight that I did. I just hope that she listened to me carefully and understood what I was saying, so she didn't just listen to the part where I was talking about Stefan.

Suddenly, she let go of my hand and just looked at me. "Do you wanna get out of here?" _Wow, I never thought you'd ask _I thought as I gave her a simple nod. In a few seconds, we were out of there. Maybe tonight is my lucky night after all.


	2. So close to getting what I wanted

**Obviously it's me who has written this story, but all rights is reserved to L.J. Smith.**

**Chapter two.**

**EPOV**

After dragging Damon out of the club, we walked around for a while before we found a hotel on the side of the road. It looked kind of slumpy with white stains on the walls and a big black sign with white letters on which said: _Welcome to the love nest. _Oh, that's just great. That sign was absolutely giving it the right feeling. I looked at Damon with disgust as we made our way to the door.

"Are you sure you wanna stay here? We could always find another hotel" I asked before we went in. He stopped and looked at me for a while before he answered. "I don't care how it looks, I won't be giving it that much thought" he whispered in my ear and I blushed. He opened the door and held out a hand for me, letting me go in first.

"Hello. What can I help you two kids with?" the woman behind the desk asked us.

"A room for two please" Damon's eyes didn't leave mine as he answered. "Just a moment then" she said while she began to look for a suitable room. "Ah, here it is. How many nights would you like to stay?" She put the key in front of us and waited for an answer. "Only one night" I replied. I was getting kind of enoyed that it took so long. I mean, how hard can it be?

Later on, we paid for the room, took the key and almost ran out of there to find our room. When we finally found it and got in, it looked like it was made for a newly married couple with a low standard. There was a big king sized bed in the middle of the room, with two small wooden tables on each side. On the other side of the room, there was a big couch with a small TV in front of it. And to make the room complete, there was a big ugly carpet in the middle of the floor and some pictures with animals hanging on the walls.

We didn't pay that much attention to the room though. For a moment we just stood there, staring into each others eyes before Damon slowly leaned in and crashed his lips on mine. It felt like electricity was going through my whole body. A low groan escaped my mouth as I pushed myself closer to him, making the distance between us disappear. At the same time, I could feel a light pressure on my lower back from his hand, making sure that the distance wouldn't return as his tongue brushed over my lower lip, asking for more access. I slowly accepted, and our tongues were gently massaging each others.

I let my fingers get lost in his soft black hair as he started pushing me towards the bed while he was unbuttoning my shirt, button by button. In a matter of seconds, both of us were shirt less on the bed. Damon was on top of me, placing kisses down my neck, on to my chest and stumach. It felt like I was in heaven right now. It felt so wrong, but at the same time; so right. I buried my hands in his hair again while I pushed his head up towards mine, and right when his lips crashed down on mine again, my cell phone rang.

"Oh come _on_.." A loud growl came out of Damon's mouth as he stopped kissing me, still having his lips on my neck. "Don't answer that, please." Never had I heard Damon beg before, and I could see in his eyes that he really didn't want me to answer the phone which kept ringing, and ringing, and ringing. "I have to. It won't stop", I pushed Damon off of me and grabbed my phone.

"It's Stefan." An even bigger growl came from Damon as I flipped my phone open and pressed it to my ear.

"Elena?" I could hear from the tone of his voice that he was worried.

"What do you want Stefan?" There was no doubt that I was still mad at him for not telling me about Katherine and somehow I managed to keep the anger in my voice while I was speaking.

"Where are you? Are you okay?"

Damon looked at me with a disturbing look. "Don't tell him where we are."

"Is that Damon in the back?" In a second, his worried tone just changed into anger.

"Yes, it is Damon. And I can't tell you where we are, but we are both fine and we'll be coming home soon." Even though Damon had told me not to tell Stefan where we were, I wouldn't have. And the reason? I simply didn't want him to know where we were, cause he would come after me, begging me to come home and forgive him. And I wasn't ready for that, yet.

"Elena, I'm so sorry. I should've.."

"Really Stefan, save it. I don't wanna hear it right now. You promised me no more secrets, and yet you didn't tell me about Katherine. Don't you think that's a pretty big deal? I mean, I _look _exactly like her." I sighed, deeply. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go." I closed my phone and tossed it on the night stand before laying down on the bed again. I shut my eyes and focused on not thinking about anything at all, when I suddenly felt Damon on top of me again.

"Where were we, princess?" he said before he started kissing my neck again. "No, Damon, stop." I gently pushed him down on the bed beside me. I turned my back on him and I could feel his gaze on my back. "What's wrong?" I sighed deeply a few times before answering. "I'm just.. not in the mood right now."

_Stefan sure knows how to ruin a perfect moment_, I thought before I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep with an annyoing Damon behind me. There was no doubt that I was pretty damn stupid to turn down sex with Damon, _really damn stupid._

~~~~ 

**AN: Hi guys. I don't know how that little "love scene" ended up, was it good or bad? This is my first fan fiction so I'm not really good at that stuff yet. Hopefully it will get better.**

**Please, read and review. I'll accept any kind of review, they will keep me motivated to write this story after all.**

**And I promise I'll try to update soon again. **


	3. On top of the world

**A big thanks to BaMbY666, kimmy1358, DaniPhantom2, Lyssie-Bear, Word-nerdxD, siennamoon, Magicangel33, JealousGreenEyes and Teenagewriter06 for reviews!**

I know some of you maybe was a little disappointed in how the last chapter ended, but I'll tell you - you won't be disappointed this time!

Obviously it is me who has written this story, but all rights is reserved to L.J. Smith.

~~~~~~

Chapter three

EPOV

When I woke up the next day, memories rushed threw my head from last night and my head was pounding so hard I thought it would expload. _Never drink that much again Elena_ I told myself as I focused on breathing in and out, in and out.

My thoughts slowly went over to Damon, his lips and his body. I knew that it was wrong to kiss him, afterall, I'm with Stefan. But somehow, I don't regret doing it. I couldn't stop myself either. It was beyond amazing. Not a tiny bit like kissing Stefan. There was sparks, electricity and fire, and every part of my body screamed for more.

_Why_ did Stefan have to call and interrupt? _Why_ did he have to ruin that moment? _Why_ did I answer the phone? _Why_ didn't I just continue kissing Damon afterwards?

I sighed and turned around in hope to find Damon lying next to me, but instead there was an empty spot and a piece of paper on the pillow.

_Went out hunting. I'll be back before you know it._

-D

I turned around and laid down on the bed again, when the door flung open. "Missed me when I was gone?" he said and smirked. "No", I lied and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

I could feel a pair of burning eyes in my back and I peeked back at him before turning the water on. "Wanted something?" I asked, already knowing the answer. "Only you dear." Okay, maybe _that_ wasn't the answer I thought I would get. I could feel his breathe on my neck and my heart started to pound really hard in my chest. "Damon" I breathed. "Sch, no words needed." He said and turned me around. "Just kiss me." Before I knew it, his lips crashed down on mine just like last night. There was no going back now, it was already too late. And for that matter, I didn't want to go back.

I turned off the water, my lips still pressed to Damon's before we made our way back to bed. He pushed me down gently on the bed before laying himself on top of me, pressing his lips on mine again. Our kisses became more and more intense and I could feel the fireworks shooting off.

Before I knew it, he had ripped off my shirt and my pants and were going for my bra before I stopped him. "You've got too much clothes on, it's unfair" I breathed as I looked into his eyes. In a split second, his clothes were on the floor and he just smirked at me, before his hands once again traveled back to my bra.

"Damn, is this shit man-proof or what?" I could hear that he started to get irritated when he couldn't unbotton my bra. I couldn't help but giggle. "Maybe you aren't as good at it like you say you are?" I challenged him. That was it, he grapped it with both hands and ripped it into pieces.

"Hey, why did you do that for?" I asked while he help up two pieces of my bra, in both of his hands. "I'll buy you a new one" he said before throwing it at the floor and attacked my breasts with his hands, slowly massaging them which made me cry out in pleasure.

Even though I didn't look at his face, I knew he had his smirk on.

I twisted my hands into his hair and drew him up towards my face, hungerly pressed my lips against his. It felt more and more right after every kiss we shared and somehow I couldn't stop thinking; what if I've chosen the wrong brother?

I pressed my body against his and gently grinded at his hardness. A low groan came from his mouth and I knew that we both were on the edge of breaking out. I couldn't take it anymore, I just needed to have him, feel him, connect with him on the highest level possible. Suddenly I said the words I never thought I would say.

"Bite me."

Damon stopped and just looked at me, his eyes shined brighter than the stars. He waited for a second, to make sure that this was what I wanted, and as if I could read his mind, I smiled and turned my head to the side; exposing my neck to the fullest.

His lips brushed over my neck a few times before I could feel his fangs on my skin. There was a slight pain when they sunk in my neck, but when I relaxed and took it all in, it felt so good. This was like nothing I had even done before, it felt almost like when you are giving you all into something and get it all back in another way. This was love.

When my body got tired and weak from the blood loss, I could feel Damon pulling his fangs out and looked at me with satisfaction in his eyes. He bit himself in his wrist and held it in front of my mouth. Slowly, I put it to my mouth and drank his blood as well and I could feel my strength coming back to me. When I had drunk enough, he pulled away his hand and I could see the wounds close up.

"That was amazing" I breathed out when I caught my breathe again. "It sure was" he responded. "But it ain't over yet." He grinned at me before pressing his lips on mine again.

I rolled us over and got on top of him and kissed him all over his body, from his lips to his neck, down to his stumach and back up again. "Are you ready?" he asked me with a low voice. "As ready as I can be" I replied and in an instant he flipped us over and ripped our underwear off in a non-human speed.

I just laid there, gazing at his beautiful body, embracing every little part of it. I gasped for air when Damon suddenly laid on top of me again, stroking his hands all over my body.

Here it was, the moment I've been waiting for. And it would soon be over.

"I want you" I begged. "I need you. Now."

He gave me a small smile and then I could feel him coming into me. Slowly and carefully he filled me. He bumped in and out of me in a slow rhythm before speeding it up. Small sweat drops started to build up on our bodies, while we were making love.

As he bumped in and out of me, faster and faster for each second, I could feel how it builded up in me and within seconds my whole body was shaking in Damon's arms and it felt like I was on top of the world. It didn't take long until Damon joined me in the orgasm and filled me to the top.

When he slowly pulled out, he caressed me in his arms and there was no place I would rather be in; than right there.

"I love you Elena Gilbert." he said after a while. It felt so good to hear it, and in that moment, I just knew it. I loved him too.

"I love you too Damon Salvatore, I love you too."

~~~~~~

**AN: Boom! There was that little love scene you might expected in the last chapter. I'm holding my thumbs and waiting for your reviews on this chapter. It was a bit of a struggle to write but hopefully it ended up good!**

Sadly, I don't think I'll write that many more chapters on this story. It was meant to only be a one-shot, but then I decided to make it a little bit longer. I will think about it for a while.

But after I'm done with this, I think I will start writing another story. I just have to come up with a new plot. If you guys have any tips, ideas or stuff like that; you are more than welcome to share them with me if you want too.

Please, read and review!

xx LOJSS


	4. Say hello and goodbye to love

**OBS! As you know, this story is set at the time when Damon took Elena on a little trip to Atlanta. And some of the lines and stuff, are originally not said until after that trip, but I used them anyway. Just to clear some confusion, if there was any.**

Obviously, it is me who has written this story, but all rights is reserved to L.J. Smith.

Chapter four.

DPOV

I guess you could say that I was the happiest man on earth right now. Elena told me she loved me, right after I told her the same. It felt, magical. But above all of it, it felt real. And the thought of losing her to St. Stefan again is unbearable. I think I might loose it if she does. She is supposed to be with me, and only me.

Stefan once told me that history won't be repeating itself, and I totally agreed with him. I didn't give him any other promise though. He knows how I feel about Elena and deep inside, he knows that I will do whatever I can to have her for myself in the end.

Only, I guess Stefan isn't quite as sure in that point as I am. Of course he thinks that Elena will become his wife and they will live happily ever after. But you see, that's where I come in. Elena will be _my_ princess of darkness, and _we _will live happily ever after, without Stefan in the picture.

And after our little, you might call it love confession earlier, I feel positive about my future with Elena. I don't see any possibilities for Stefan right now. Why would she want him, when she can have me?

There was no turning back anymore. I just hoped that Elena knows that too.

**EPOV**

After having sex with your boyfriends brother, shouldn't you be feeling a little bit guilty? I didn't. It wasn't exactly my first time doing this, but it sure was one of the best times ever. It was everything you can imagine, plus more. It was beyond description.

Some parts of me though, felt a little bit stupid and regretful for doing it. Only because I know that it will hurt Stefan alot. I know that he loves me more than anything, but I can't control my feelings. Even though I love Stefan as well, I love Damon too.

And like that wasn't enough, it feels like I'm causing problem between the two of them, almost like I'm becoming Katherine at some point; only because I love them both. I swore to myself that I wouldn't be the cause for history repeating itself; yet here we are. Doing the same thing that Katherine did over a hundred years ago.

"Hey Elena," Damon looked at me with a confused look. "Can I ask you something?" I hoped for everything in the world that he wouldn't ask me _that _question. "Of course Damon, what is it?" Please, don't ask me that question. I held my breathe while waiting for him to ask me.

"What will happen when we get back?" I could see he was hurt by this whole situation. I allowed myself to breathe a few times before answering. It took me a few minutes before I could manage to find the right things to say.

"I-I don't really know yet Damon. As much as I love you, I still love Stefan too. And I just can't go home and break things off with him." Damon's eyes left mine, and he stared down into the floor. I quickly continued. "I need a little more time, just so I can figure out how I will tell him without totally breaking him." Damon's eyes grew wider and he lifted his head up and looked at me. "W-what?" He was surely surprised by my answer. "Yeah, I mean, I can't just go home and say 'Hey Stefan. Look, I don't love you as much as I did before, in fact, I love Damon and I want to be with him'. That would destroy him, I need to break it to him more gently." Damon were in front of me in a second and had me in his arms. "Oh Elena," he kissed me softly on my mouth, "are you sure that this is what you want?" _What is he talking about? _"Yes Damon, I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life. I love you and I want to be with you." I pressed my lips against his once more before locking my arms around his waist and laid my head on his chest.

~~~~ **TWO HOURS LATER** ~~~~****

I was oddly nervous when Damon and I got in the car and began to drive home. There was a million different thoughts in my head, everything from how extremely happy I was with Damon, to how I would break the news to Stefan. I needed to do this the right way and put it in a way that won't break him entirely. And just as selfish as it might sound; I hope that we still can be friends after this. I don't want to loose him.

As we started to get closer to Mystic Falls, I got this weird feeling in my stumach, illness took over my body and I started shaking. Apparently, Damon noticed.

"Are you okay Elena?" He moved his eyes from the road to me, and back a couple of times so he could keep eye contact as much as possible.

"Yes. No, I don't know. I guess I'm kind of nervous about this whole thing; breaking it to Stefan you know." I tried to let out a little laugh, but it didn't really came us as I hoped it would. "There is no need to worry princess, I'll be right there behind you. Supporting you." He grabbed my hand and squizeed it for a second before letting it go again.

"Thanks Damon, but I think I need to do this alone." I said and turned my head towards the wind shield.

When we were outside the boarding house, Damon gave me a soft kiss on the cheek before getting out of the car and change himself into a crow and flew into the woods. "Here we go" I muttered for myself as I got out of the car and headed for the front door.

**SPOV (Didn't see that one coming, did you?)**

I could hear a car pull up in front of the house and I knew that it was Elena and Damon who was coming home. I went into the living room and peeked through the curtains, watching them as they sat in the car.

I knew that there was something wrong with Elena after our talk on the phone. I didn't expect much, but I never thought that she would be so cold towards me. That wasn't how she was.

Just when I was about to go and welcome Elena home, I could see Damon leaning in and kiss her on her cheek. _What a hell? _I thought; anger was building up in me. Right after, he stepped out of the car and changed himself into a crow and flew into the woods, and Elena headed for the front door.

I went over the couch and sat down instead, waiting for her to make her entrance.

"Stefan?" I heard her call from the hallway. "I'm in the living room" I called back, still waiting for her to come in her. She walked and sat next to me, slowly took my hand in hers and was about to kiss me when I flinched away from her.

"What's wrong?" I could see the confusion in her eyes.

"Why don't you tell me?" I wasn't going to play all nice to her. I wanted to know what was going on between her and Damon. "What are you talking about?" her eyes send off another confused look. "Oh, don't pretend like you don't know. I saw you too through the curtains, I saw him kissing you." I let go of her hand and stood up, walking towards the old fireplace.

"Stefan, wait, let my explain." She begged me to listen. "Fine, then start explaining." She took a few breaths before she started.

"Look, while Damon and I were gone, there was alot of things that happened. That night when you called; we kissed. But when we hung up, I could feel that it was wrong. I couldn't do that to you. But the next day, I couldn't resist him anymore." A loud growl came from my mouth. _They kissed? _My head was yelling out in anger, but I shut up and continued to listen to her.

"Everything happened so fast, and all of a sudden; there we were, having sex. And I swear to God, I didn't want to hurt you. But I can't pretend anymore. I can't pretend that I'm not feeling anything for Damon, because I do." Now she started to cry, really hard. "And I can't look past the facts that you and I aren't going anywhere. Sometimes it feels like you treat me more like a china doll that could break into a million pieces; instead of the human being I am. And this weekend with Damon, he makes me feel alive." There was sparks shooting off her eyes as she mentioned his name. "And I love him, I really do. And I.. I want to be with him Stefan. I'm so sorry."

I felt empty. She didn't want to be with me anymore, she wanted to be with Damon. I should have known that something was up, I should have done something right after that call. I should have gone after her, looking for her and nothing of this would have happened.

"But Stefan, please, please don't blame yourself for this. And don't blame Damon either. He helped me realize what my true feelings for you are; and to be completely honest, I don't love you the same way I used to do. But from the bottom of my heart, I really hope that we can still be friends. I really do."

I didn't know what to say. I needed time to think about all of this.

"Elena, I can't do this right now. I need time to think about all of this." I said, leaving the room. "And I'm sorry too. Good bye Elena."

I heard that her crying became more strained and Damon was coming into the house and started comforting her. I couldn't deal with any of that right now. I ran upstairs and jumped through my window and ran. I ran as fast as I could and I didn't look back once.

**AN: this chapter was a little bit longer than the others, and I will probably just right one or two more chapters on this story.**

Please, read and review! That makes me really, really happy! 


	5. A fight won't change my feelings

**Obviously, it is me who has written this story, but all rights is reserved to L.J. Smith.**

Chapter five.

EPOV

I can't believe Stefan just left me here; crying my eyes out. And he didn't care. I guess I couldn't expect much from him, I had afterall told him that I was leaving him for his brother. Speaking of, suddenly Damon sat next to me, pulling me into his arms, whispering that everything is going to be fine.

That only made me cry even more. I didn't deserve him, not at all. He was worth so much better than me. All I did was hurting him. Time after time after time.

I didn't know what was taking over me, because suddenly I said something I knew he would be upset about.

"Damon," I wiped away my tears and looked into his eyes. "How come you are so okay with all this? Being around me after all the times I've been hurting you?"

"Elena, haven't you been listening to me at all?" He stroke my hair behind my ears and let his hand rest on my shoulders. He was still very calm and his voice was still smooth and soft. "I love you, more than you'll ever know. And I will spend the rest of my life; which means an eternity to prove it to you. I don't care about the past, I don't care that you have been with Stefan. I care about my future, _our _future. And I'll be yours, and only yours, for as long as you want me."

Tears ran down my face again; never had I ever heard Damon say something like this. He wasn't that kind of guy who showed his emotions. There was always these walls he built up to isolate himself from everything, and everybody.

I didn't know what to say, but I knew I had to let him know that I felt the same way, so I kissed him like I never had kissed him before. This kiss was more powerful and full of passion than any other kiss we'd shared.

**SPOV**

After running a few miles, I stopped and sat down on a bench, thinking about what had happened earlier with Elena. I just left her there, crying her eyes out. She must think I don't care. _You're so stupid,_ I thought to myself and sighed.

But clearly, she loved Damon and wants to be with him. And there was nothing I could do about it. If I..

A idea popped up in my head. I was going to fight him; even if it's the last thing I do. I stood up and started running back to the house. _Elena is supposed to be with me, _was the last thought I had in my mind before running back.  
_  
_**EPOV**

Damon and I were lying in his bed, making out when we heard the door slam open downstairs. The next second, Stefan broke into Damon's room, staring at us with such anger in his eyes I thought he would expload any second.

"Get off of her!" he yelled through his teeth.

"Stefan, calm down. What are you doing?"

"He's not gonna have you Elena. You are supposed to be with _me_. We were supposed to be together forever. You and me. Not Damon." his fists turned into balls on each side of his body.

"And I'm only gonna say this once more; Get. Off. Of. Her." his eyes turned even darker as he said it, and to be honest; I was afraid.

"Oh, little brother. You never learn, do you? I am stronger than you." Damon said and smirked at Stefan. "I can take you down before you even have the time to blink."

I wasn't so sure about that right now. Sure, Damon is stronger. But Stefan was pretty mad, and it looked like that would help his strength, _alot_.

I snapped back to reality when I heard something break. Stefan and Damon were in front of me, fighting each other. Everything went so fast, I couldn't really see who was on top of the other before I heard a loud growl. It sounded like it came from Stefan. I had to do something now, or someone would get killed.

"STOP!" I yelled, causing them both to stop in their positions.

"Just _stop_ fighting! What is _wrong_ with you?" Anger and tears builded up inside of me. This is insane.

"B-but," Stefan began.

"No buts," I cut him off. "Why can't you just drop it? I don't want to be with you Stefan." His face dropped and Damon just smirked. "I am in love Damon and I want to be with him. Why can't you just understand and let us be?" I stopped for a second and sighed. "You know, I thought that you really would understand and that we could still be friends. But right now, I don't know if I want anything to do with you."

Slowly, they let go of each other and stood up. Damon started walking towards me but stopped when I raised my hand to him. Confusion spread over his face.

"Look. This isn't going to work. I have fallen in love with both of you, but if you can't accept my choice, then I can't do this anymore." Once again, tears started running down my face. How sensitive can you be?

"Elena" It was Stefan who spoke. "I'm sorry for all of this, but I couldn't just stand there and watch you choose Damon and not do anything about it. I had to fight for you, for your love." A deep sigh came from his mouth and I could see that all of this hurt him really much. "I thought that this was the right way, but now, I can see that it's just killing you even more."

"You have no idea" I cut in, looking up at him.

"Okay. Then this is my time to go" he said, leaving the room. Once again, he just left me there; crying.

I saw Damon standing at the same place he stood in the beginning, staring down at the floor. His face was mixed with a thousand emotions, and it hurt me to see him this way.

I walked over to him and intertwined our fingers to each others. His eyes met mine and a smirk spread all over his face.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be." I recalled, squezing his hands for a second. "This has been hard on all of us. And I'm glad that it's finally over."

He bend down to kiss me, placing a few soft kisses on my lips.

_So this is how it's gonna be, _I thought. _Spending the rest of your life with a vampire. _I smiled secretly, before placing my lips on his once more.

**AN: What do you think? Please, review!**

I think I will write one more chapter on this story, and then an epilogue. And then it's done.

xx LOJSS


	6. Not even death can do us part

**Obviously, it is me who has written this story but all rights is reserved to L.J. Smith.**

Chapter six.

EPOV.

Six months had passed us and life wasn't completely uncomplicated. But Damon and I were still in love with each other, just like we were back then. It felt so right, and everything went so smoothly. Even though there always was some kind of problem and something that always had to interrupt us.

If it wasn't tomb vampires, there were friends. And if it wasn't friend, it was family members and their problems. If if wasn't that, well, then it was small arguments between ourselfs. But our relationship is strong and we get through it everytime.

And one day when Damon and I were lying in bed, I started thinking about our life. He's a vampire, I'm a human. He'll live for all eternity, and I'll live until I die. He loves me, I love him. He needs me, I need him.

So I asked him to change me, and, to be honest, he wasn't really that thrilled about it at first.

_- FLASHBACK -_

"Damon," I were lying in bed, waiting for him to join me.

"Yes love?" he walked out of the bathroom and popped down beside me.

"I've been thinking about some stuff," I said, nerviously biting my nails.

"Okay.." He was surely confused.

"You know how much I love you, right?" I asked. He nodded instantly. "And I want to spend the rest of my life, my existence with you." A smile found its way from his lips. "So.. I want you to change me." My heartbeat raised as I waited for an answer. Damon's expression went blank which made it very hard for me to read.

"Y-you want me t-to what?" Under these months, I had never heard Damon stutter. He was that kind of guy who always knew what to say and when to say it. Period.

"I want you to change me." I said again, like it wasn't a big deal.

"Elena.." he started.

"Don't 'Elena' me. I want to be with you forever and I want you to change me. Soon. Now it's up to you; if you want to be with me for all eternity, then you shouldn't be thinking about this at all. And if you don't want to, then I know where you stand."

"Oh no, don't you do that. Of course I want to be with you for all eternity. But don't you think it's too soon? I mean, we've only dated for a three months and when you become a vampire, you must eventually say good bye to all of your relatives when they will start to see that you're not changing."

"I know, Damon. But I am absolutely sure about this. And I don't have to tell them, I will come up with something that will work." Like I haven't been thinking about all of this. These thoughts went through my mind all the time, every day.

Once again, his face was blank. He is so hard to read. Damn! And after what seemed like hours, he answered me.

"Okay" he said suddenly.

"What?" Did he just say okay? Would he change me?

"I'll do it." he said, and closed our distance with a kiss.

- END OF FLASHBACK -

And now the time was here. I was going to be a vampire today and then eternity would start for Damon and I. I still haven't found out what to tell aunt Jenna and Jeremy, but I didn't doubt my abbility to find something out.

Damon had told me to put on something comfortable when we would do it, so I put on a pair of black shorts and a black tank top. I put my hair up in a pony tail and took a few deep breaths before walking into the living room where Damon sat.

"You ready?" I asked him, looking into his eyes and grabbed his hand.

"I'm ready? The question is, are you ready?" He smirked at me, pulling me closer.

"Of course I am. Don't you think you can talk your way out of this." I said, giggling. Guess I crashed his plan now, didn't I?

"Okay, we're gonna start by you drinking my blood, then I will.. um," He had a hard time saying the word 'kill me', I could see he really didn't want to.

"Kill me." I said.

"Yeah, right. And then, I will sit by your side until you wake up as a vampire. Is that okay?" His face expression was filled with alot of emotions and I could see that he wasn't completely comfortable with this situation.

"Sounds perfect."

Damon bit himself in the wrist and put if in front of me. I drank greedily until Damon pulled away. "That will be enough", he said and laid me down on the couch.

"How do you want me do this?" I hated seing him like this, but it was the only way for us to be togehter for eternity.

"Um, do it as you like. I mean, what you feel most comfortable with." I tried to smile at him. It was supposed to let him know that he didn't have to be worried, because it would be fine. I would be fine.

"Okay. Can you close your eyes please?" I nodded and closed them, squeezing them together hard. I guess it would be easier for him to do this if I wasn't lying there, looking right into his eyes. I must admit something though, I was a bit scared for this moment.

The next second, his hands moved slowly upon my face, embracing it. He then kissed me one last time as human, before snapping my head to the side. It went so fast and within a second, everything went black. I was now dead.

**DPOV**

I sat on the couch beside Elena, waiting for her to wake up. I hoped it would take long at all and she would wake up very soon. I felt so horrible for snapping her neck, but it seemed like the easiest and fastest way to do it. I just hope she didn't get hurt.

I remember when I first got back to this town, I wanted to kill her for looking like Katherine. And I also just wanted to make Stefan's life a living hell and steal Elena from him just because it would hurt him. And now, I found myself loving this girl more than life itself and I would do anything for her. I had always wanted her to become a vampire, and I wanted to make her one myself. But now, when I finally had, I was afraid of this moment. What if something had gone wrong? If my blood didn't get into her system as it should have. What if she won't wake up, what if she is dead, like, dead dead. I started to panic and prayed to God she would wake up soon.

And so she did, after a few hours. She was looking around in the room before laying her eyes on me.

"It's done now?" she asked and smiled.

"Well, yes. And no. You must feed on a human to complete the transformation." I told her. I really didn't understand why she was asking, she knew how all of this worked.

"Oh, right. We need to get me one of those rings too." she said, pointing at the ring I had on my finger. The one which allowed me to walk in sunlight.

"Already taken care of," I simply said. A man had to be prepaired for this, and I was. "I have it upstairs, in my bedroom."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." She slowly got up from the couch and walked upstairs to get it. It was identical to mine, only a little bit more girly. I had picked it out myself and made sure it got the right spell. Elena deserved only the nicest one, and so that's what I got her.

"It's really pretty," she said, staring down at her finger. "And thank you for changing me."

"It's what you wanted, and also what I wanted. And now we have all eternity to spend with eachother." I smirked at her and she flung her arms around my neck, kissing my lips softly. Even if I was worried earlier, I wasn't anymore. She was awake, and she was fine, or would be as soon as she fed and completed the transformation. Then I would be calm too, knowing she would be fine.

And to be honest, in this moment, I was happier than I had even been before. Life can be quite perfect sometimes.

"Let's go hunting." I said and pulled her towards the door. "We don't want you to die, now do we?" She smirked at me, obviously she got that from me. _Watch out humans, _I thought as we got out of the house, _we have a hungry Elena on the run._

**AN: This is the last chapter I'll write on this story. I think I'll write an epilogue though, which will contain Elena's thoughts about being a vampire and how she is adjusting to it.**

I'll try and post it as soon as possible. Please, read and review!

xx LOJSS


	7. AUTHORS NOTE!

**A/N: Sorry this is NOT a chapter!**

I just wanted to thank everybody for reading and reviewing this story. It means more than alot to me.

I got a request to do a sequel to "Nothing lasts forever", and I have started writing one but I'm not quite finish and ready to publish the first chapter yet. But I will most certainly let you guys know when its up!

So once again; I love you for reading and reviewing.

xx LOJSS


End file.
